Pirates of the Caribbean:Legend of the Sacred Dawn
by TheResidentBitch
Summary: When Jack returns to Port Royale, he brings Will news that will change his life ... again. But this time Elizabeth is involved in more ways than one, and he must save her before it's too late. But questions arise and is Barbossa really back? Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter One

Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Sacred Dawn

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter One: Return to Port Royal

~*~Soul~*~: Hello readers! This story is my first based on Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. I hope that you will all enjoy it! This is my own spin on a sequel to the movie, and since I am constantly making mistakes, please feel free to tell me what I can improve! Reviews of any kind are appreciated and if I make any major errors, please don't hesitate to point them out. I am always looking to improve my writing! Well, enough ranting, here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: Everything except for the plot is owned by Disney and everyone else involved in the creation of the movie. The plot however is mine, although influenced by the movie. Did that even make sense? Oh well ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Jack Sparrow walked through the streets of the small seaside town that had become his latest stop on his travels on the Black Pearl. He sauntered down the street away from the port and entered the town itself, saluting the large house on a hillside that could be none other than the Governor's residence. As he passed the various street side merchants and shopkeepers, he was given baleful and reproachful glances by many. With a slight smile to himself he remembered the last time he had visited this place. He hadn't exactly been welcomed with open arms but he had been able to find the answer to his problems. Granted he had also gained a few new ones but that was to be expected no matter where he went. Problems had a tendency to follow him or so it seemed. Either way, it was certainly good to be back in the lovely city of Port Royal. Now if only he could find the Blacksmith's shop.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me." He hummed the familiar tune to himself quietly as he stole an apple from a fruit stand that he passed by. Taking a bite, he decided he didn't like the flavor and discarded of it by trading it for a woman's pouch while she hasn't looking. An honest trade in Jack's mind. As he has always said: Take what you can, give nothing back.

Jack stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar face turning the corner to head up the street. With a lopsided grin, he called out and waved his hand to get their attention.

"Oh Miss Swann!" He called in a somewhat annoying tone of voice. The brunette paused in her steps to see who had called her name. Knowing she had not seen him yet, Jack silently sauntered over to her and, circling around her, placed himself in front of her with a foolish looking grin on his face. 

"Jack!" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the pirate. She blinked a few times in disbelief and then realized it was indeed the wayward pirate she had last seen nearly five years ago.

"Allo love!" Jack spread his arms out in front of him and turned around once so she could fully look at him and then shrugged. "I suppose you weren't expecting to see me 'ere." Jack hadn't seen her in five years and he knew he didn't really look any different, he did notice a few changes in Elizabeth though.

"No, not really." Elizabeth replied. She smiled at him politely and gave a slight laugh. "Well, what on earth are you doing here anyway Mr. Sparrow?" Jack inwardly rolled his eyes at how Elizabeth always stuck to formalities with him. 

"Captain Sparrow if you must be formal please love, and I was jus' here to have a chat with that boy of yours. Other than that just passing through Miss Swann, or is it Mrs. Turner by now?" Jack asked mocking her formal addressing of him. A new grin spread across his face as he waited for her answer.

"It's still Miss Swann thank you, and you may call me Elizabeth while were on the matter of formality." Elizabeth replied. Jack immediately took her hand and began to inspect it. Searching for something.

"Well 'as he at least proposed to you yet?" Jack asked as he looked her hand over for a ring. Elizabeth glared at him and pulled her hand away.

"That's a terribly bold question _Captain _Sparrow." Said Elizabeth defensively.

"Don' worry love I'll have a chat with your dear William about it." Jack laughed. "You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" Jack asked casually changing the subject.

"I was just on my way to see him why?" Elizabeth asked. She had a feeling that Jack was up to one of his old schemes and, from past experience, she was more than likely right. Sure enough, Jack's eyes widened slightly as he scrambled for an answer that she was sure wouldn't be the truth.

"Well I wanted to talk to him and it would help to know where to find him." Jack explained nonchalantly. He cast a sideways glance to see if Elizabeth was going to leave it at that but, it appeared she wasn't. If only Will had decided not to love someone so nosy. Nosy women never did sit well with him and come to think of it he hadn't really like Elizabeth all that much to begin with. Especially since she just couldn't seem to appreciate good rum and pleasurable company such as himself.

"And what, pray tell, do you plan on trying to convince him to do?" Elizabeth asked interrupting Jack's thoughts. As usual, she saw right through his cover. He hated that about her. And he didn't think he'd ever be able to forgive her for burning the rum, he honestly didn't.

"Well, actually love the Pearl's a bit shorthanded and I could use your Will's help with her. He _is_ a pirate after all an' I know I can trust him." That was the truth, just not all of it. At least he hadn't lied, then she'd be angry. He didn't like her angry, and come to think of it he really didn't like her at all.

"Jack what are you thinking of?" Elizabeth cut right to the point. Jack looked at her as if surprised that she wanted to know.

"Well I was thinking that I really can't forgive you for the rum incident on that island and that I don't think I like you very much for it. I was thinking it repeatedly actually." Jack said more to himself than Elizabeth.

"I meant what are you trying to talk Jack into doing that you don't want me to know, but thank you for your honesty." Elizabeth said coolly. Jack cringed and then smiled at her.

"Right, of course that's what you meant!" Jack turned and cringed again, silently cursing his unfortunate lack of attention to her questioning. "I was only jokin' with ya love." Jack insisted. 

"Good day Jack." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and dropped her formal tone with him. Jack knew he had offended her, although to be honest he couldn't exactly say he cared. Still, he needed to get to the Blacksmith's shop and he had a feeling that the Commodore wouldn't be too happy to see him should they have the unfortunate chance to meet. Unsure of what he could do to stop her, he grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth wait!" He said desperately. The brunette turned and glared at Jack, who let out a sigh of relief that she had stopped. "Please, I didn' mean anythin' by it! Just tell me where I can find Will please love?" Jack pouted and tried his best to make her feel sorry for him. 

"Fine, but unhand me!" Elizabeth snapped. Jack did as he was told, still giving Elizabeth his best puppy dog eyes. She looked at him and laughed. "Oh stop it Jack you look so terribly pathetic when you do that." She told him. Shaking her head, she headed in the direction of the Blacksmith's shop. Jack, scrambling to follow her, placed a hand on his hat and grinned. Now all he had to do was convince Will to come along and help him on the Pearl.

Elizabeth quietly opened the door to the Blacksmith's shop and peered inside to see is Will or Mr. Brown was busy. As predicted, Mr. Brown sat in his chair in a deep sleep with an empty rum bottle in his hands. She walked inside and allowed Jack to enter before shutting the door.

"Don't wake him, he sleeps very lightly these days and has no patience for pirates." Elizabeth turned to Jack to make sure that he understood her and then headed into the shop. She opened her mouth to call out for Will quietly, when the apprentice walked into the main room, covered in sweat and dirt from his work.

"Elizabeth!" Will's eyes immediately lit up as he saw her standing in the shop. "I thought I heard someone come in the door! And Jack you're here too?" Will wiped his forehead with his sleeve and smiled at the two.

"Hello Will." Said Elizabeth returning the smile. "I was on my way to see you when Jack found me. He said he wanted to talk to you so I brought him with me." As if to relay that things had not exactly gone well, Elizabeth glared at Jack briefly.

"Yes, an' a right nice thin' it was for 'er to do!" Jack said somewhat uneasily. 

"Which means you two fought, no doubt because of some idiotic remark from Jack. How badly did he insult you?" Will asked Elizabeth who was trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's not really important. He is just sore because I burned the rum while we were stranded." Elizabeth said giving Will a knowing look. he understood the secret message and smiled. 

"Well, he's probably drunk at the moment anyway so don't be too upset with him Miss Elizabeth." Will said.

"Miss Elizabeth? Oh my, I definitely need to talk to him for ya lass." Jack said looking at Will. Turning to her, Will raised an eyebrow in question. Elizabeth rolling her eyes was his only reply, and that was all Will needed to understand.

"What do you want to talk to me about Jack?" Will asked. Jack stopped chuckling to himself and looked at Will seriously. 

"I can' really say here with ..." Jack motioned his head to Elizabeth who rolled her eyes. Will saw this and sighed.

"Then we'll talk in the back, if you don't mind Miss- erm, Elizabeth?" Will asked trying not to upset her by being overly formal again. No doubt she was exercising her last ounce of patience after he little run in with Jack. He sometimes wondered how she stayed so calm around the pirate. Elizabeth nodded, not trusting herself to reply in words, and Will smiled as he led Jack into the back room.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Will as he shut the door and waited for his pirate friend to explain. Despite the fact that he really didn't like pirates, he had taken a liking to Jack. Although he was sure he could do without his slovenly ways and ill-mannered behavior.

"He's back Will, Barbossa is back." Jack began solemnly. Will folded his arms over his chest and looked at Jack with an unbelieving expression. "No, I'm serious Will! The cursed man has used an ancient legend to resurrect himself and now he wants revenge on you an' me." Jack had dropped his voice so that Elizabeth would not hear them from the next room. Now his gazed shifted around the room, with a certain kind of fear apparent in them. Will slowly began to realize that Jack was telling the truth, and it didn't appear to be good news for either of them.

"But how?" Will asked. Jack sighed and looked around him once more before answering.

"I don' have time to explain it to ya now. I need you on the Pearl, to help me sail her, and then I can explain it then. From wha' I heard, they'll be here by nightfall at the latest. It's not safe here Will." Jack explained. Will thought for a moment. It seemed as though he had no choice but to go with Jack. 

"But what about Elizabeth?" Will asked in concern. "Is she safe?" Jack rolled his eyes at this question. He always thought of the girl first didn't he? Forget that he was being chased by Barbossa, back from the dead, he just needed to make sure that the girl was all right. 

"Do ya ever think of anythin' other than that girl?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Will glared at him and he decided it was best to just answer his question.

"Yes, I do." Will replied not exactly amused by Jack's question. Jack looked at him to say he thought otherwise but was quickly silenced by another dark look from Will. That boy had no sense of humor!

"Well, I don' see why she'd be in any danger. You know while we're on the subject, if you don' mind my asking, why is it that you haven't asked her to marry ya yet? It's not like she's likely to say no." Jack said. Will's eyes went wide at this remark and then narrowed.

"That's none of your business Jack." Will turned and began to clear the mess from his work on a table that was behind him. Jack smiled to himself, he had hit a button.

"What? What's wrong? You know she loves you ... don't you?" Jack asked to be sure. After all, the boy wasn't exactly the smartest one of the bunch if you caught his meaning. Jack knew he was a little daft when he first met the boy. Who in their right mind risks their life for a girl? It wouldn't surprise Jack one bit if he didn't know she returned his love. Brushing a dark dreadlock out of his face, he waited for an answer.

"I know ..." Will trailed off as he cleared the tools off of the table and then produced a sack, which he began to fill with various objects.

"Then what in the bloody hell is the problem?" Jack asked in a much louder tone than he meant to use. Out in the main room, Elizabeth turned to the closed door and raised an eyebrow. At least things were going well, she mused.

"Look, I don't really want to talk about it, especially not with you. You know as well as I do that you'd never let me hear the end of it." Will turned and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes. It didn't help much since the strands were falling out of their ponytail from his work. He looked to Jack with his brown eyes giving a warning not to push the subject any farther, which Jack promptly ignored.

"Will, come on now mate! I swear not to make fun of you for whatever you say." Jack changed to a tone of honesty and friendship. He walked over to Will and placed an arm on his shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Tell old Jack what's troubling ya." 

"I thought you were in a rush to get out of here." Will said irritably as he shrugged off the pirates arm.

"Will, I'll never be able to leave right now, Annamaria is out getting supplies. We won't be able to sail out until late afternoon. I am still trying to get out of here as fast as I can but you know Annamaria!" Jack explained with a cringe. That woman never rested until she had her way. If Jack didn't know any better, he'd say she was the captain of the Pearl. At this thought Jack gave a snort. That was even more unlikely than finding a respectable woman in Tortuga. 

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you, are you?" Will said giving in. Jack grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. Will sighed. "Fine then. You see, I love Elizabeth with all my heart and I know she loves me as well but I just can't let her. She's from an entirely different class then I am. A woman like her has no business with a blacksmith's apprentice! She a woman of high status and of honorable lineage. What business do I have with her love?" Will asked.

"None in my opinion." Jack said more to himself than Will. 

"Thanks for the kind words there Jack." Will said shoving things more heatedly into his bag. Jack smiled and opened his arms wide.

"I do what I can." He smiled. "But who cares about my opinion? It's up to Elizabeth to decide who she loves in the end isn't it?" Jack remarked seriously. Will turned and looked at Jack.

"How much rum did you have before you came here?" Will asked looking walking over and looking into Jack's pupils to see if he was intoxicated as usual. The pirate raised an eyebrow and moved away to give himself space, dusting off his clothes and he looked at Will in a similar fashion. The two got closer, each staring at the other, and Jack trying to figure out what Will was doing. The two got closer and bashed heads. "Ow! Bloody Hell Will!" Jack cried in pain. The two backed up a few feet from each other and rubbed their heads. 

"To answer your question none. I just think that if she wants to love you then let her. She almost married the man she didn't love to save your life. I can't think of too many others who would do that for a guy like you." Jack wasn't trying to be rude, but he always seemed to come off as such. Still, Will decided that Jack was right. That thought scared him more than anything but he was right.

"Let's get out of here and I'll put my things on the Pearl." Will said heading for the door. Jack nodded and followed after him. As he opened the door he called to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth I ..."

Will remained in the doorway, frozen. He stared at the empty room in utter disbelief, and then tried to take in what he saw. Jack, not able to understand why Will had stopped in the middle of the doorway, shoved past his friend into the room muttering something rude to Will about Elizabeth only being a woman. He turned to face the direction of the main door leading to the street and froze. There were chairs and other furniture everywhere. The donkey was running circles in her pen, with the machinery churning loudly. The dirt floor was covered in marks, signs of a struggle, and on the ground lay a small silver chain with a swan on the end. Will moved and knelt beside the necklace, carefully picking it up. 

"They have her." Will said sadly. He looked to Jack and the pirate whistled, unable to think of anything to say. He paused a moment before words came to him.

"Well I didn't see that coming." He said with a shrug. Will looked at Jack, thinking him quite impossible, and then rose, running to the door. It was open slightly and there was a note stuck to it with a dagger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Okay there's the first chapter! If you can find the time please leave me a review, good or bad, and tell me what you thought of it. I am always looking to improve! Thanks a lot and Au Revoir readers!


	2. Chapter Two

Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Sacred Dawn

Author: SoulOfFlame

Chapter Two

~*~Soul~*~: Hi guys I am so sorry for the lack of update but I have had some problems with my computer and health so now I am back and ready to roll! Now, I got some feedback from last chapter that said that it was strange that Elizabeth and Will weren't married. I had planned for the story behind that but five years is an awfully long time so I have shortened it to just one year after the movie rather than five so I might shorten the story behind why they have yet to tie the knot. I assure you all there is a reason. Mmk? All right well I guess I shall stop ranting so and write the chapter. So here it is sorry for the slow update.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but I do own the plot and a few characters that will come into play later on. So if it isn't in the movie, it is from my head unless otherwise stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

William Turner-

For the past year you have assumed me dead but I live and I have been waiting. Waiting Mr. Turner for the chance to strike again and regain the power I lost at your hands. You think a man such as I can be defeated so easily? You are a fool if you truly allowed yourself to think you were safe. As punishment for your ignorance, we have taken you dear Elizabeth with us for our own purposes, and this time she will not be returning Mr. Turner. In the future do not underestimate your enemies.

-Captain S. Barbossa

True Captain of the Black Pearl

Will stared in awe as he read the note over again. Shocked into silence, he froze as he stared at Jack as though someone had just taken a gun and dealt him a fatal wound. The pirate raised an eyebrow at the younger man and walked around so that he was behind him, hips swaggering, so that he might read the note.

"Pathetic!" His eyes narrowed as he jerked his head backward in disgust. "Don't they know who I am? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He scoffed in rage. "What a load of-"

"Ssssh!" Jack swung around to face the source of the voice that had just quieted him. Annamaria, anxiety and unease written into her fearful expression, quietly closed the door behind her as she quickly entered the smithery and walked over beside Will and Jack. "Do you want to get yourselves killed?" She asked.

"Annamaria!" Jack felt his eyes widen in surprise as he tried to figure out what the woman would be doing here in town. He had given the crew explicit instructions ta stay on the Pearl and wait for him to return. The fact that she was here not only confused Jack but angered him as well. "What in hell's name are you doing here!" He yelled. "I told you to-" the piratess clapped a hasty hand over Jack's mouth, causing his eyes to widen, this time in pain. A muffled cry escaped from his lips as he groaned in pain from what he considered and attack. Will, finally shaken from his trance, turned to Jack and Annamaria with a stunned expression.

"They've taken her." Will gazed helplessly at the two. "And Barbossa is alive." Annamaria froze and turned her gaze to Will with an apologetic gaze.

"Aye, it appears he has. The crew just attacked Port Royal and grabbed her before leaving. They didn't harm a soul, just took her and left." The woman lowered her gaze and sighed. "Barbossa attacked the Pearl off shore where you left her and then departed." She explained to Jack solemnly.

"Mhm mhmhm!" Jack began to scream but was refrained by Annamaria's hand still covering his mouth. He slapped at her hand but she moved it and he ended up smacking himself across the face. "Ouch, damn luck." He muttered rubbing his face. "My ship!" He cried when he had recovered. 

"How did they get to Elizabeth without any confrontation?" Will asked in confusion. After the reaction from the last attack it was beyond him as to how or why they would not merely repeat the same tactics. _Unless they knew that wouldn't work and so they slipped in unnoticed._ He thought to himself.

"Magic." Annamaria said after a long pause. Will raised an eyebrow in thought but was interrupted in his thoughts by Jack continuing to rant. 

"First they call me pathetic and then they attack my ship? Don't they know who I am? I'm-" Annamaria cut off the fuming pirate captain. Finishing his sentence with the well-known phrase.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, we know. But there's no time for that now! We lost four men in the attack and five more to the fire they set upon us. We managed to minimize the damage and the ship is fine, but the spirits are low and the danger is high." Annamaria's tone became very insistent as she made this last point.

"Where have they taken her? What do they want from me?" Will wondered aloud. He looked to Annamaria and Jack for an answer but the while Jack ranted and raged, not paying attention, Annamaria merely shrugged, unable to answer. "We have to find her." He said determinedly.

"Of course we do." Muttered Annamaria rolling her eyes. "Swear that boy's obsessed." 

"Me! Captain Jack Sparrow! Oh when they get a piece of my mind!" Jack ranted. But Will ignored the two, choosing to look out the doorway as he tried to collect his thoughts and decide what to do next.

****************************************************************

Elizabeth sat up groggily and tried to look around her. It was black as pitch and she could barely see her hand as she waved it in front of her face. She then placed that hand to her forehead, which was spinning and ached terribly. She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. All she had was a prominent feeling of dread and foreboding as she carefully began to rise to her feet. The darkness swirled around her making her feel like her mind was searing in hot flames, and forced her back down onto her knees. As she tried to remember what had happened, the events prior to her waking flooded back to her mind. She froze in fear and looked frantically around her for a way to escape. As she looked, a ray of light shot into the room, followed by a high pitched scream from the hinges of a door. Whirling to face the sound, Elizabeth's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fear.

"It's you!" She whispered frightfully to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*~Soul~*~: Well? What did you think? Come on and tell me in a review if you can spare a moment. If not, then I understand, I am often too busy or lazy to review a story (I am ashamed but I do admit it.) Again I apologize for the lack of updating but I should not be so busy anymore and so I can take time to update my stories! This seems short to me but oh well; I made it as long as I could. I hope you all enjoyed it and that I will have some readers left that will continue to read my story! I am sure someone out there will and if not, then I will write out of simple pleasure! Anyhow, ranting again! Au revoir pour maintenant mes amis! (Goodbye my friends for the non-French speaker.) Until next chapter!

~*~Soul~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean: Legend of the Sacred Dawn

Chapter Three

Author: Evelyn C. Moore

Authoress' Corner: Two years later, and this story makes its way into my mind. Who knew?

The Story So Far: Five Years after the Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow returns to Port Royal seeking aid from his favorite blacksmith. But it appears that Barbossa has returned, and with Elizabeth captured and whisked away to God knows where, the duo find themselves teaming to save Will's female fancy once again.

It was moments like these that made Jack like Will less and less. The boy had his head shoved so far up his ass he couldn't see straight! Here they were talking of death and immediate danger, and Will's worried about his bonnie lass! It made him downright sick!

"What are you doing?" Asked Jack curiously as Will seemed to snap out of his dreamlike state and began to hurriedly gather things from about the shop. He paused a moment, waiting for an answer and, realizing it wasn't coming, rolled his eyes and turned to Annamaria. "I want you to get back to the ship and prepare to set sail."

"And just what makes you think I'm leaving without you?" She asked coolly, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's an order from your Captain! You'd do well to remember who is in charge around here!" He said with a dramatic flair. He paused, nodding his head in self-approval as he turned and glanced at Will, who had paused a moment to stare incredulously, winked and grinned before turning back to a frowning first mate.

"I don't take orders from you." Annamaria said flatly.

"Well good, neither do I!" Jack said defiantly. There was a pause as all three considered this statement, exchanging confused glances. "All right then! Off we go!" He said marching out the door.

"Is it possible he's actually gone even more crazy since I saw him last?" Will inquired aside to Annamaria.

"I wouldn't know, he's so bloody stupid I've started just tuning him out." She said giving him a look. "Let's get on then." She sighed following her 'Captain' out the door and into the street.

Avoiding the rather nosy glances that were directed their way as they hurried down the crowded afternoon street to the port, Annamaria turned her head to speak to Will over her shoulder. "So, what's the real reason you and the Governor's Daughter aren't married and living a quiet, boring life?" She pried.

"Honestly? She met someone else!" Will replied flatly.

The figure stepped into the moonlight, still whole as the silvery beams fell upon the exposed skin of his hand. Two yellowed eyes loomed in the darkness with a confident sneer as they roamed over her figure, forcing the young woman to fidget under their intensity.

"Now what kind of greetin' is that for an old friend?" He asked sarcastically, a smirk on his grim features. "After all, we're not strangers…" He said moving close to run a hand across the side of her face gently. Elizabeth moved her head in disgust, stepping back from his touch. She felt a chill run down her spine, the cold, leathery feeling of his fingers lingering on her smooth skin.

"You're dead… this is impossible." Elizabeth said setting her jaw firmly. She spoke somewhat through her teeth, anger rising inside of her. "I watched you die."

"Well then I guess you weren't really looking were ya missie?" He said, falling into a short, rather hoarse and sickly sounding bout of laughter.

"What do you want, Barbossa? Elizabeth demanded. She grew tired if this small talk. There was more to this than a simply exchange between acquaintances. After all, he had kidnapped her once before, and she was pretty certain that this was instance number two.

"Well, if you're offering…" Barbossa said seductively, running his eyes over her figure once again. It had been so long since he had felt the touch of a woman. But Elizabeth drew the shawl about her shoulders more closely and glared at him with a gaze fit to tear him apart. So much fire and spirit… she was perfect. "I trust you slept well?" He asked grinning at her. She glared in reply, her eyes gazing at a spot above him and off to one side. It was clear she had no intentions of replying. "I see your conversational skills have improved." He commented wryly. "If you change your mind, I'll be back later tonight to invite you to dinner. You can … mull your answer over until then." The tone in his voice made this statement clear that it was meant to be a command rather than invitation. With a seedy smile and overly grand bow, he turned heel and exited the dungeons.

"Of all the- does he have any idea who I am? To treat me this way it- it's absurd!" Elizabeth raged as she kicked the wall behind her. "I have to get out of here…" she thought aloud as she began to inspect the lock that held her door in place.

"What do you intend to do exactly? Jump overboard and drift back to shore? We're leagues from the shore by now. We've sailed for three days straight." Came a sarcastic voice from the darkness beside her. Elizabeth stopped, peering into the shadows to try and make out its owner. Emerging from the shadows was a young woman close in age to Elizabeth, with long auburn hair that hung in loose curls down over her tanned shoulders, and partially hidden by the black bandana that was tied around her head. She was clearly a pirate, with black pants and striped stockings underneath brown, heeled boots that reached her calves. She wore a violet bodice, trimmed with emerald, and a white blouse underneath, with cut off black gloves and eyes lined with black. "'Ello Lizzie." A rather friendly grin, stark in contrast to the young woman's appearance, caught Elizabeth off guard as she began to gape in recognition of her companion.

"Cassandra!" Elizabeth gasped as she stood there, her eyes wide as she stared into the face of a woman she had once known. "But… how?" How? Well now there was as stupid a question as one could muster. Still, to see the girl she had known to be dead for years standing there now, her appearance so greatly changed, it was truly all she could manage. Just how many people were going to rise up form the grave? "That's it, isn't it? You're all ghosts! I'm on a ghost ship aren't I? You're not even undead this time! Just spirits!" Elizabeth reasoned aloud.

"What do you mean undead? I'm not dead yet!" Cassandra said, rather insulted by this sudden accusation that she was no longer alive. "That is, unless you know something I don't!"

"But… they said you died in the shipwreck! All those years ago when your Father's ship sank." Elizabeth said rather dumbly. "How did you survive?"

"It's a long and rather painful story meant for another time. But as you can see I'm doing better than you thought. Now, are you going to help me get us out of here because Barbossa will be back soon and we don't have much time to get out of here!" Cassandra stated.

"How did you recognize me?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly realizing just how much older they both were.

"Because you haven't changed a bit Lizzie. You're still running around in dresses all attached to your life and yet wishing you had something different. I always figured you were too scared for me ever to see you again. I guess I was wrong!" She laughed. "The real question is how did you recognize me? I've changed a lot more than you have since we last met!" Cassandra said smirking.

"Your smile… it was so familiar the way your eyes lit up Cassandra." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Ugh… it's Cass if you don't mind. Gave up that whole Cassandra thing years ago." Cass corrected her. "Nothing personal… just too formal for my new line of, well, work… Now get over here and help me with these hinges." She directed, gesturing with her head for Elizabeth to come closer to the bars separating them.

Back at the helm of his faithful ship, Captain Jack Sparrow pulled out his infamous, or perhaps the correct term was _un-_famous, compass and turned the wheel slightly. His dark brown eyes roamed slowly over the horizon, not really searching for anything as much as needing something to do so they didn't fall asleep. He couldn't afford to fall asleep at the helm again. The last time he'd ended up in Port Royal, which was rather beneficial in the end, but not where he had intended to end up at all. Barbossa knew he'd head to Port Royal, therefore her has headed for Tortuga. But when he was at the helm he just began to feel… so… sleepy.

"JACK!"

"I wasn't sleeping…" The pirate muttered drowsily as he opened his eyes slightly and glanced at Will, now watching him with a rather terrified expression. "Oh come now Will I'm not all that ugly…" He joked. But Will turned his attention to the sudden development ahead of them, and Jack felt his humor sucked away. "Oh no…"


End file.
